


Dog Park

by Yuliares



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dogs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: New to town, Joe's taking all his dogs in to meet their new vet.“Hello again, Mr. al-Kaysani! You know, every time you come in here, you have a different dog,” says Dr. Genoa, smiling down at Gilly, who’s slobbering shamelessly on his slacks. She’s a bulldog, so the slobber is a constant, but Joe thinks she could at least pretend to have some humility.Even if the vet is rather drool-worthy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LotusBlossomed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusBlossomed/pseuds/LotusBlossomed) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> For JojoHahaNana on Discord
> 
> Prompt: Modern-au where one of them is the proud owner of a pack of dogs and the other one the veterinarian that takes care of said dogs. Flirting at the clinic ensues then cute date at the dog park.
> 
> Sorry I didn't quite get to the date. Just assume it goes well (because it does).

“Hello again, Mr. al-Kaysani! You know, every time you come in here, you have a different dog,” says Dr. Genoa, smiling down at Gilly, who’s slobbering shamelessly on his slacks. She’s a bulldog, so the slobber is a constant, but Joe thinks she could at least  _ pretend _ to have some humility.

Even if the vet  _ is _ rather drool-worthy. His short brown hair is sticking up a bit in the back, there are shadows under his eyes, and Joe is pretty sure he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. He wants to kiss the tip of that nose -

“Joe,” says Joe belatedly, adjusting his backwards ballcap, and jerking his mind out of the gutter. “Call me Joe. My, uh, sister took the title of crazy cat-lady, so I had to settle for crazy dog-man.”

“Well, they’ve been very well behaved,” says Dr. Genoa. He’s now scratching under Gilly’s chin and, thankfully, not put off by the slobber. “Your intake sheet didn’t indicate anything of concern for her?”

“Nope!” Joe shoves his hands in his pockets. “Just a standard check-up, and getting her used to her new vet. Though it looks like Gilly is already half in love with you, Dr. Genoa.”

The vet laughs as he gets up, and lures Gilly over to the scale with a few pats to his thigh. Joe tries not to stare too obviously. “Nicky, please. So you’re new to the area?”

“Just moved,” says Joe. “New job, so me and Gilly and the rest of them packed up into a van and drove for two days. Road-tripping alone with six dogs, by the way,” he adds with a dark chuckle. “Not recommended.”

“It must be hard to find an apartment with that many dogs,” Nicky says, jotting down a note in Gilly’s file.

“Oh man,” groans Joe, flinging a hand over his face. “It’s impossible! I’m crashing with a friend right now, otherwise I’d be stuck camping at the dog park while I house-hunt. I’m lucky she’s willing to put up with me, though her girlfriend says if I’m not out in six months, she’ll hook them all up to a dog sled and send me packing.”

“Well, I wish you luck,” says Nicky, clearly amused, and Joe is pretty pleased that he can keep making this cute man who touches his dogs with such care smile and laugh. “However did you end up with so many?”

“I got into dog walking as a kid,” says Joe. “I always loved them, but my dad wouldn’t let us have one. And then in college I kept doing pet-sitting as a side gig. Built up a bit of a reputation in my area.” He shrugs. “Things happened. Gilly’s old lady passed away last year. Thor’s owner moved to Australia. Pancake made friends with a stray who followed us home and never left.”

“That’s kind of you,” says Nicky softly, and the look he gives him makes something spark in Joe’s chest.

“Do you have pets?” Joe asks.

“One dog,” says Nicky, now checking Gilly’s teeth. “A spaniel - her name is Biscotti. So, you’re not the only one with a dog named after food. In fact, my first dog...”

~

The appointment, inevitably, winds to an end. Joe is  _ pretty _ sure they spent the last fifteen minutes flirting? Nicky walks him to the door of the waiting room, and after checking with Joe, gives Gilly a biscuit.

“So I can expect to see you… three more times?” says Nicky. “I’ve only met half of your pack.”

“Well,” says Joe, and he  _ really _ hopes he’s reading this right. “We might run into each other somewhere else.”

“Oh?”

“The dog park,” suggests Joe, and watches Nicky’s face fall a little. “... and maybe a coffee, afterwards?” he adds quickly. “And then… dinner, if that goes well?”

Nicky’s smile starts small and grows into something dazzling. “With the dogs?”

“Not if you want to actually eat anything,” says Joe. “You’ll just have to settle with me for dinner company, I’m afraid.”

“That,” says Nicky, “Sounds lovely.”


End file.
